Dragonball Z Meets American Idol
by jdeppgirl4
Summary: Who will be in the finale of American Idol? And what happened to Ryan? Read to find out!
1. Vegeta and Trunks Auditions

"Hello America! Well it's that time again folks. That's right, a new season of America Idol has started and we are desperatelt seraching for that new, fresh talent. We will find it in New York City (a/n I know that they don't live in NYC but just go with me here!) First up Garth"

"Hi, my name's Garth and came here all the way from Minnesota. I am the next American Idol because I can sing good and I am damn sexy!"

**Simon:** So your name is Garth is it? Well what are you going to sing for us today?

**Garth: **I'm gonna sing Long Black Train from Josh Turner

**Simon:** What the Hell is that?

**Paula:** It's called a country song Simon. Please continue Garth.

_There's a long black train rolling down the line_

_Feeding off the souls that are lost.._

**Simon: **(holding up his hand) Thank you Garth. I've think we've heard enough. Randy?

**Randy: **You know, no way dude. No way. That was just bad.

**Paula:** I'm sorry Garth. Maybe you should try something else; singing just isn't your thing.

**Simon:** Absolutely not. You sounded like a bull that was dying. No, no, no.

**Garth: **(to Ryan) They don't know what good talent is. I've been told all my life that I's a good sanger! They can all kiss my...

(2 hours have elapsed) "Well we are still here in NYC and we haven't sent anybody to Hollywood yet. Has the most talented city in the world run out of talent. Or will Trunks Brief prove to be what we're looking for?"

**Paula: **Hello, Trunks? Odd name; so what do you think you have what it takes to be the next American Idol?

**Trunks: **Uh, yeah or I wouldn't be here. I've been singing my whole life, just don't tell my dad that.

**Randy: **Dude, I love the purple hair! This is gonna be good I can tell, don't you think so Simon? (Simon snorts into his Coke) Anytime you're ready dog.

_Hey girl, is he everything you wanted in a man  
You know I gave you the world  
You had me in the palm of your hand_

_Don't want to think about it  
Don't want to talk about it  
I'm just so sick about it  
Can't believe it's ending this way_

_What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around_

**Randy: **Dog, that was hot man! And the way you danced around there; you've definitely got some moves. Absolutely yes!

**Paula: **You were so, sexy, doing your thing. I definitely think that you could go far in this competition. Your voice is so natural and your looks help tremendously. Yes.

**Simon:** As much as hate to admit it they are right. That was very good Trunks. Look forward to seeing you in Hollywood.

**Trunks: **(jumping higher than a normal teenager should) YES! I knew it; suck it Dad! SUCK IT! (abruptly shuts up when Vegeta shows up)

**Vegeta: **See you got what we wanted. Can we go now?

**Trunks:** But you're bet with Mom? She bet that you wouldn't try out; that you would chicken out?

**Vegeta: **(at this point fuming) Out of my way brat! I will not lose a bet to that woman! (bursts into audtion room)

**Simon: **(shaken up by Vegeta's unorthodox entrance) And you are...?

**Vegeta: **Vegeta, Trunks' father.

All three tense up, after all Trunks had said not to tell his dad anything.

**Vegeta:** Well, how does this audition thing work?

**Randy:** Is that your natural hair?

**Vegeta: **Yes, now shut up or I'll blast you all.

**Paula: **OK Mr. Vegeta. All you do is sing a little bit of a song and we will decide if you go to Hollywood or not with your son.

**Vegeta: **That's it? Alright then.

_On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair  
Warm smell of colitas rising up through the air  
Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light  
My head grew heavy, and my sight grew dim  
I had to stop for the night  
There she stood in the doorway;  
I heard the mission bell  
I was thinking to myself,  
'This could be Heaven or this could be Hell'  
Then she lit up a candle and she show me the way  
There were voices down the corridor,  
I thought I heard them say..._

'Welcome to the Hotel California'  
'Such a lovely place' (such a lovely place)  
'Such a lovely face'   
'There's plenty of room at the Hotel California'  
'Any time of year' (any time of year)  
'You can find it here'

Randy, Paula, and Simon are staring in disbelief.

**Simon:** Vegeta, that was the best version of that song I've ever heard. You're even more of a natural than you son.

**Vegeta:** (fighting a smile because he was secretly proud of himself) Really? You're joking right? I've never sung before in my life. That was the first song that came into my head.

**Randy:** There's no way you've never sung before.! Dog, that was hot man! Off the charts! You will definitely win this competition dude. YES, YES, YES!

**Paula:** I don't know what to say, wow. Welcome to Hollywood!

Vegeta storms out, as is customary for him.

**Trunks: **You made it! No way! You've never sang before in your life. Damn...

**Vegeta:** Shut up boy. Let's go home; I'm starving!

"Well there you have it folks. A son that is overjoyed to be going to Hollywood and his equally, if not more talented father. But he doesn't seem so happy about it. Oh well, tune in tomorrow for the auditions from Los Angeles. This is truly going to be the best American Idol yet. Seacrest out!"


	2. Gohan and Pan Auditions

"Welcome back to American Idol. This week we're in Los Angeles, searching for the next America Idol. Will the land of sun and hot bodies give us what we're looking for. Let's start out today's auditions with Gohan."

**Gohan: **(blushing 'cause we all know how shy he is) Uh..hi. My name's Gohan and I'm trying out for American Idol with my daughter. I don't know why they are having me go first...she's the one that can really sing.

**Simon:** Good morning Gohan. I hope that you can sing because I am in quite a bad mood.

**Paula: **Don't mind him Gohan; he's always like that this early in the morning. So what are you going to sing for us today?

**Gohan: **I'm going to sing Kiss From A Rose by Seal.

**Randy:** Excellent choice, dog.

_There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea.  
You became the light on the dark side of me.  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill._

But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and,  
The light that you shine can be seen.

Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
...kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh,  
The more I get of you,  
Ooh...  
Stranger it feels, yeah.  
And now that your rose is is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the grey. 

**Randy:** Wow dog, I did not expect that from you! I mean, no offense but you don't exactly look like an American Idol, what with the vest and glasses and stuff.

**Paula: **Could you take your glasses off, please?

**Randy: **Ah yeah, there's an American Idol! Dude, I definitely think you have what it takes so I say yes. Paula?

**Paula: **Yes

**Randy: **Simon?

**Simon: **It's definitely good enough for the audition stage, so yes. But I think you are going to have to take it up a notch the next level. There was this guy in New York who blew us away. But I have faith in you.

Gohan rushes outside to tell Videl & Pan.

**Videl:** They let you in? Well, stranger things have happened...

**Gohan:** Randy & Paula loved me but Simon said I need a little work. This is cool!

**Pan: **We get to go to Hollywood anyway! Yay! My audition's not for another 3 hours; let's go eat!

"Welcome back America. Three hours after Gohan we have sent 18 people to Hollywood. That's right, 18! It seems that Los Angeles is overflowing with talent. Will Katherine carry on the torch? Let's watch."

**Katherine: **Yo, I'm Katherine from Las Vegas. Holla! I am the next American Idol; I mean look at this gorgeous body and not to mention I can sing. I've been singing in Las Vegas for 4 years now. This is my big break; they is gonna love me!"

**Paula:** Katherine, you look...nice. So what are you going to sing for is today?

**Katherine:** I's gonna sing Somewhere Over The Rainbow 'cause I sing that all the time in my show back in Vegas.

**Simon:** You're a Vegas showgirl? This should be interesting.

_Somewhere over the rainbow- way  
up high  
in the land  
that I heard of once  
Once in a lullaby_

Somewhere over the rainbow- skies  
are blue  
and the dreams  
that you dare to dream  
really do come true

Someday I'll wish upon a star  
and wake up  
where the clouds are far behind me  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
away above the chimney tops  
that's where you'll find me 

Everybody is staring in shock. This girl has just screeched out the song; imagine fingernails on chalkboard, if you need a visual.

**Simon:** What the hell was that?

**Katherine:** That's what you call talent. I've been singing that song for 4 years that way and I always get rave reviews. They say things like, "Great show!" and "I've never heard the song sung that way before. It's definitely different!"

**Simon: **Well I can see why; you absolutely butchered that song. Murdered it! I used to love that song but now every time I hear it I am gonna have this vision of you. A tall gangly, Ru Paul type deal screeching at the top of its voice. I thank you Katherine for ruining my life.

**Katherine:** What did you say about me? Randy tell 'em that I was good?

**Randy: **I'm sorry but no. No way. Just...no.

**Katherine: **(Insert your own cursing tirade hear. I want to keep this PG)

Katherine storms past Pan, who is last to audition.

**Ryan: **"Well, apparently that didn't go over too well. Looks like you have a tough job Pan. Simon's probably pissed. You up to it?"

**Pan:** "It's about time. Having to wait 3 hours after my dad when we got here at the same time. Let's do it!

**Paula: **So you're Gohan's daughter? See Simon, this is going to be good.

**Simon:** For her sake it better be. Off you go.

_When I think back  
On these times  
And the dreams  
We left behind  
I'll be glad 'cause  
I was blessed to get  
To have you in my life  
When I look back  
On these days   
I'll look and see your face  
You were right there for me _

In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
And everywhere I am   
There you'll be

Well you showed me  
How it feels   
To feel the sky  
Within my reach  
And I always  
Will remember all  
The strength you  
Gave to me  
Your love made me  
Make it through  
Oh, I owe so much to you

You were right there for me

In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be 

'Cause I always saw in you  
My light, my strength   
And I want to thank you  
Now for all the ways  
You were right there for me  
You were right there for me  
For always

In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
And everywhere I am   
There you'll be  
There you'll be

**Simon:** Damn!

Randy and Simon look at each other with confused expressions on their faces.

**Simon:** Pan you have finally done it. I believe that have the best voice I have ever heard. Ever.

**Paula:** (relieved) You have the voice of an angel. If you don't win this competition, or at least come in second I will be extremely disappointed.

**Randy:** That was hot girl! You beat out Whitney, Christina,and all them. You surpassed them a long time ago. How old are you?

**Pan:** 15?

**Randy:** Wow, all that packed into a high school sophomore.

**Simon:** Welcome to Hollywood Pan. And tell your father that he's definitley going to have to kick it up notch.

**Pan: **Thank you guys! This is so cool! Wait 'til I tell Trunks; this'll show him that I more talented than him, arrogant bastard.

**Paula:** Wait, you know Trunks? The guy with the purple hair?

Pan has already left though and didn't hear the question.

**Pan:** (jumping higher than a normal 15 year old should) I'm going to Hollywood!!

**Ryan: **Well there you have it folks. Yet another father and child going to Hollywood. There's one more week of auditions. Join us next week in good ol Dallas where we'll see if that talent is as big as Texas. Until then Seacrest out!"


	3. Goten and Goku Auditions

"Well we are in our final day of auditions here in Austin, Texas. Throughout the past 5 seasons it has been proven that the South and West have given us the best talent. Let's see if we can't find our future American Idol today. First up, Josh."

**Josh: **(do you remember that guy from 2 yrs ago who crunked? This is him; the names have been changed to protect the innocent !) I's here cuz I the next Amurcan Idol. I gonna show Simon how to get crunk.

**Simon: **Oh boy. Well let's get this over with.

**Josh: **Yo...(incomprehensible words)...I start now.

_Every eye, don't you be watching me  
I don't want no problems cause I put you down  
In the ground where you can not be found  
I'm just dirt dog trying to make sum bunny  
So give me my streaks and give me my honey  
Radio, yes all day, everyday  
Recognize I'm a fool and ya luuuuuuuuuuv me!  
None of you nmph better look at me funny  
Nmph you know my name now give me my money! _(again, can't understand a word of it)

Everbody in the room is dumbfounded.

**Simon: **What the Hell? Just get out; I don't know even where to begin.

**Josh:** Hey man, you don't understand...blah blah blah...y'all can go to Hell!

**Randy: **Security!

After being dragged out of the room Josh goes throws a fit but is promptly subdued by a tall guy with spiky hair.

**Ryan: **Next up, Goten?

**Goku: **(still wrestling Josh)Good luck son!

**Randy:** Yo dude, what is with the hair! I love it.

**Goten: **Uh..it was like this when I was born.

**Randy: **So why do you think that you are the next American Idol?

**Goten: **Well, I've just always been told that I have a good voice, though not as good as my brother's. You've already sent him to Hollywood! Gohan, you remember him?

**Paula: **Yeah, he was rather shy, but you're different. You're more outgoing, energetic, just the type of thing that we need in an American Idol.

**Goten: **Really! Can I start now?

**Randy: **Sure dog.

_So sorry it's over, so sorry it's over  
There's so much more that I wanted and  
(So sorry it's over)  
There's so much more that I needed and  
(So sorry it's over)  
Time keeps moving on and on and on  
Soon we'll all be gone_

Let's take some time to talk this over  
You're out of line and rarely sober  
We can't depend on your excuses  
'Cause in the end it's f useless  
You can only lean on me for so long  
Bring the ship about to watch a friend  
drown

**Simon:** Stop. Odd choice of song. Who was it?

**Goten: **Blink-182

**Simon: **Again, odd choice of song. I'm going to tell you the same thing I told you brother. Very good for this stage of the competition but you will need to step it up a bit. Otherwise, great!

**Paula: **I agree with Simon, so yes.

**Randy: **I thought it was perfect dog! That was definitely hot; I can see that is you style so I say stick with it. You never know.

**Paula: **Welcome to Hollywood!

**Goten: **(jumping around furiously) Awesome!! I get to go to Hollywood with my brother and best friend.

**Simon:** And your niece, who is going to win this competition.

**Goten:** Oh yeah, Pan; she's great, ain't she? Wait 'til I tell Dad. Hey Dad, come in here?

Goku comes flying in, as is customary. Needless to say, the judges are quite shocked at this.

**Randy:** Dude, did you just FLY in here?

**Goku: **Yeah, I forgot I'm not supposed to fly in public. Goten you got in!! Awesome!! Can I go now?

**Paula: **You're trying out also?

**Goku:** Yeah; I'm not supposed to go on for another 30 mintues but since I'm already in here...I'm starving! You hungry Goten? Any food in this joint?

**Paula: **There's a whole buffet of donuts and coffee over there. Help yourself...

Goku and Goten start gorging out on donuts and the whole table is consumed in a matter of minutes.

**Goku:** Well, that'll have to do for about five minutes. You guys ready?

**Simon: **You just ate 150 donuts and now you want to sing?

**Goku:** No, I want dance around and do the Hokey Pokey! Duh, I'm ready to sing!

**Randy:** Off you go.

(this is for Radiza-Saiyajin-Goddes, who suggested that Goku sing a Rascal Flatts song)

_Way on down to southern Alabama  
With the guitars jammin' that's where we're headed  
Straight up to Butte, Montana singin' Lord I was born a ramblin' man  
California to Oregon  
Even New York City got one or two hillbillies ready to hit the road  
It's a brother and a sister kinda thang  
Raise up your hands if you all wanna hang with  
Me and my gang  
We live to ride, we ride to live  
Me and my gang  
Jump on that train  
Grab hold of them reins  
We gonna rock this thang, cock this thang  
Me and my gang_

**Randy:** Wow, is is the coffee or are you always this hyper? I mean you were bouncing off the walls dude!

**Goku:** Oh it's natural!

**Randy:** Excellent, 'cause that is exactly the type of attitude we need for this show. Now for the singing I didn't think it was that hot man. Very pitchy in some parts. But I'm gonna say yes 'cause if you are anything like your sons, and especially your granddaighter, you can fix that very quickly and you could prove to be a formidable force.

**Paula:** I thought it was perfect. Don't you dare change anything.

**Simon:** Well, it happened. For once I agree with Paula and not Randy. I believe that you did very well, Goku. In fact I am so impressed with this audition that I have you finishing Top 3. I just hope it;s not the coffee.

**Goku:** No sir it is not (literally bouncing off the walls now) Thank you guys a lot. You've just sent our whole family to Hollywood! One of us is bound to win; unless we get beat by Vegeta and Trunks.

**Paula:** How do you guys know Vegeta and Trunks?

Goten and Goku have already flew out of the building and are heading to the nearest McDonald's.

**Ryan: **They were certainly some energetic folk weren't they? They keep saying that they know those guys from New York. I wonder how...Anyway, well that's it for the audition round. Next week we start the process of narrowing our talent pool down to the final 12. Then it will be up to you America to vote for the next American Idol. Until then, Seacrest out!

**So thank you guys bunches!! Just a preview of what's to come:**

**Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan, Pan, Goten, and Goku are going to be my Final 6**

**I expect you guys to review and really vote for who you want to win. Otherwise I'll pick and believe me, it will be quite obvious throughout my writing.**

**I plan to write a new chapter each week; let's see if it holds out that long.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Keep the reviews coming!**

_(and to Radiza-Saiyajin-Goddes if you sent me a message specifying which Rascal Flatts song you wanted I'm sorry. I'm not even having my reviews sent to me for some reason even though the alert is on. I have to actually look up my story to read my reviews) :(_


	4. British Invasion Week

"Well America, we are now down to our Top 6 contestants. Funny tidbit of information, they all knew each other beforehand! Vegeta and Goku are like those neighbors that always fight over who can be the best. Goku has two sons, Gohan and Goten. Goten is best friends with Vegeta's son, Trunks. And Pan is Gohan's daughter, making her Goku's granddaughter. Small world after all! But getting back to tonight's show. The them for this week is the British Invasion. Each contestant must choose a song from a British artist; it doesn't necessarily have to come from the 1960's, when the British Invasion actually occurred. First up tonight, Trunks.

**Trunks:** For tonight I decided to sing "Tiny Dancer" by Elton John. Throughout this competition I've been told that I sound a lot like Elton John. I've never thought so but we'll see. Again, let's keep this from Dad until after this is over.

_Blue jean baby, L.A. lady, seamstress for the band  
Pretty eyed, pirate smile, you'll marry a music man  
Ballerina, you must have seen her dancing in the sand  
And now she's in me, always with me, tiny dancer in my hand_

Jesus freaks out in the street  
Handing tickets out for God  
Turning back she just laughs  
The boulevard is not that bad

Piano man he makes his stand  
In the auditorium  
Looking on she sings the songs  
The words she knows, the tune she hums

But oh how it feels so real  
Lying here with no one near  
Only you and you can hear me  
When I say softly, slowly

Hold me closer tiny dancer  
Count the headlights on the highway  
Lay me down in sheets of linen  
you had a busy day today  


_Hold me closer tiny dancer  
Count the headlights on the highway  
Lay me down in sheets of linen  
you had a busy day today_

_  
Blue jean baby, L.A. lady, seamstress for the band  
Pretty eyed, pirate smile, you'll marry a music man  
Ballerina, you must have seen her dancing in the sand  
And now she's in me, always with me, tiny dancer in my hand  
_

_But oh how it feels so real  
Lying here with no one near  
Only you and you can hear me  
When I say softly, slowly_

Hold me closer tiny dancer  
Count the headlights on the highway  
Lay me down in sheets of linen  
you had a busy day today  


_Hold me closer tiny dancer  
Count the headlights on the highway  
Lay me down in sheets of linen  
you had a busy day today_

As you can imagine, there is a thunderous applause.

**Randy:** Yo, yo dog, check it. That was excellent dog! I mean, the song choice, the crowd interaction, the outfit. And the vocal! I could have sworn that Elton John was in this room. Excellent way to start off the show.

**Paula:** You know, what can I say that Randy didn't already say? Great job tonight.

**Simon:** Well Trunks, while I do agree that it was good I don't feel that it was your best vocal. (you know what the crowd is doing at this point) I'm just saying that at this stage in the competition you should be doing better; taking more risks.

**Trunks:** (with an evil glint in his eye) Are you calling me a coward? 'Cause if you are...

**Simon: **(visibly shaken) No, no, no, I'm not saying that! I just think...you know what never mind (Trunks is staring daggers at him now) Excellent! You should win this competition. Next!

**Ryan:** I think you scared him dude.

**Trunks:** Well, he called me a coward. He deserved it. He better watch what he says next time, or there'll be hell to pay!

**Vegeta:** (in background) Well said son!

**Ryan: **All right, calm down. If you want to vote for Trunks just call 1-866-IDOLS-01 or do that text messaging thing that you people should know how to do by now since it is the seventh season. Next up, Goten.

**Goten: **I'm gonna sing "Brown Eyed Girl" by Van Morrison. I just really like this song; that's all I've got to say.

_Hey where did we go  
Days when the rains came  
Down in the hollow  
Playin' a new game  
Laughing and a running hey, hey  
Skipping and a jumping  
In the misty morning fog with  
Our hearts a thumpin' and you  
My brown eyed girl  
You my brown eyed girl_

Whatever happened  
To Tuesday and so slow  
Going down the old mind  
With a transistor radio  
Standing in the sunlight laughing  
Hiding behind a rainbow's wall  
Slipping and sliding  
All along the water fall, with you  
My brown eyed girl  
You my brown eyed girl 

Do you remember when we used to sing  
Shalalalalalaladeeda  
Shalalalalalaladeeda  
Laadeeda

Shalalalalalaladeeda

So I had to find my way  
Now that I'm on my own  
Saw you the other day  
And my how you have grown  
Cast my memory back there lord hey  
Now I'm overcome thinking about  
Making love in the green grass  
Behind the stadium with you  
My brown eyed girl  
You my brown eyed girl

Shalalalalalaladeeda  
Ladeeda  
Shalalalalalaladeeda  
My brown eyed girl  
Shalalalalalaladeeda  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Shalalalalalaladeeda  
Shalalalalalaladeeda  
Laadeeda  
Shalalalalalaladeeda  
Your my brown eyed girl

**Randy: **Goten, Goten. I've got to be honest with ya man, I didn't really care for it. Not at all. I mean, bad song choice, eh.. I don't know. Just, nah man, not this week.

**Paula: **I'm going to have to agree with Randy, Goten. You've come so far and you've been really great up until this point. Maybe next week.

**Simon:** Don't give the boy false hope, Paula. There's not going to be a next week Goten. That was just God-awful. (BOOOOOO!)

**Goten:** OK, I understand. I screwed myself this week.

**Simon:** Glad you take criticism better than your best friend.

**Trunks:** (from within) What was that!

**Ryan:** All right you guys; I have a feeling somebody's gonna get hurt before tonight is over. Vote for Goten by calling 1-866-IDOLS-02. Now Vegeta's gonna do some Clapton for us.

**Vegeta:** I will be performing, not singing, "Layla" by Eric Clapton. I chose this song because Bulma, my wife, suggested it and even though I hate to admit it, she's usually right. And I will be playing this on the guitar because I'm actually quite good at (_for some reason I've always pictured Vegeta playing the guitar_)

(C_ome on, you know the opening rift. If you don't shame on you!)_

_What'll you do when you get lonely  
And nobody's waiting by your side?  
You've been running and hiding much too long.  
You know it's just your foolish pride._

Layla, you've got me on my knees.  
Layla, I'm begging, darling please.  
Layla, darling won't you ease my worried mind.

I tried to give you consolation  
When your old man had let you down.  
Like a fool, I fell in love with you,  
Turned my whole world upside down.

Layla, you've got me on my knees.  
Layla, I'm begging, darling please.  
Layla, darling won't you ease my worried mind.

Let's make the best of the situation  
Before I finally go insane.  
Please don't say we'll never find a way  
And tell me all my love's in vain.

Layla, you've got me on my knees.  
Layla, I'm begging, darling please.  
Layla, darling won't you ease my worried mind

Layla, you've got me on my knees.  
Layla, I'm begging, darling please.  
Layla, darling won't you ease my worried mind 

**Randy:** (having to yell over the excessive cheering) WOW! That was hot man! You dominated that stage like a pro. Where did you come from; don't answer that. Not only are you the best male singer in this competition but I honestly think you are the reincarnation of Jimi Hendrix or somebody. Yeah!

**Paula: **I think I love you. That was excellent. Wow...

**Simon:** Vegeta I have only one word for you...astonishing.

**Ryan:** Man, Vegeta. I've never seen Simon so, I don't know.

**Vegeta:** (with that signature smirk) Hmph! It was nothing.

**Ryan: **To vote for Vegeta call 1-866-IDOLS-03, that's 1-866-IDOLS-03. That's gonna be a tough act for Gohan to follow but he'll try.

**Gohan: **So for British Invasion night I decided to do "Maggie May" by Rod Stewart. I had to do a paper on it in school and ever since then I have loved the song (_I really had to do a paper on Maggie May. I love my English teacher!_)

_Wake up Maggie, I think I've got something to say to you  
It's late September and I really should be back at school  
I know I keep you amused  
But I fell I'm being used  
Oh Maggie, I couldn't have tried any more  
You led me away from home  
Just to save you from being alone  
You stole my heart and that's what really hurts_

The morning sun when it's in your eyes really shows your age   
But that don't worry me none, in my eyes you're everything  
I laughed at all of your jokes  
My love you didn't need to coax  
Oh Maggie, I couldn't have tried any more  
You led me away from home  
Just to save you from being alone  
You stole my soul and that's a pain I can do without

All I needed was a friend to lend a helping hand  
But you turned into a lover and mother, what a lover, you wore me out  
All you did was wreck my bed  
And in the morning kick me in the head  
Oh Maggie, I couldn't have tried any more   
You led me away from home  
'Cause you didn't want to be alone  
You stole my heart, I couldn't leave you if I tried

I suppose I could collect my books and go on back to school  
Or steal my daddy's cue and make a living at playing pool  
Or find myself a rock and roll band  
That needs a helping hand  
Oh Maggie, I wished I'd never seen your face  
You made a first class fool out of me  
But I'm as blind as a fool can be  
You stole my heart but I love you anyway  
I'd never seen your face  
I'll get on back home, one of these days 

**Randy:** Excellent song choice man. That song was made for your voice. Great, especially considering you had to go after Vegeta.

**Gohan:** Thank you. Yeah, that was kind of the luck of the draw. None of us wanted to go after Vegeta.

**Randy:** Well you pulled it off man. Great!

**Paula:** I agree with Randy. Very well done.

**Simon: **I do believe Gohan that that was the best vocal we've heard from you. Excellent.

**Ryan:** Well the judges had nothing but praise for you. Feel better?

**Gohan:** Oh yeah. I think tonight was the first time I've actually been nervous but apparently I passed.

**Ryan:** You sure did Gohan. If you want to vote for Gohan dial 1-866-IDOLS-04. Again, do not call until after the show is over. Gohan's daughter, Pan, who Simon calls an angel is next up with some Queen.

**Pan:** I had no idea what I wanted to do this week until I watched Happy Feet. You know that part when Gloria is singing after their graduation? Well I really liked that song and it turned out that it was "Somebody To Love" by Queen, so problem solved.

_Each morning I get up I die a little  
Can barely stand on my feet  
Take a look in the mirror and cry  
Lord what you're doing to me  
I have spent all my years in believing you  
But I just can't get no relief, Lord!  
Somebody, somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

I work hard every day of my life  
I work till I ache my bones  
At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own -  
I get down on my knees  
And I start to pray  
Till the tears run down from my eyes  
Lord - somebody - somebody  
Can anybody find me - somebody to love?

(He works hard)

Everyday - I try and I try and I try -  
But everybody wants to put me down  
They say I'm goin' crazy  
They say I got a lot of water in my brain  
Got no common sense  
I got nobody left to believe  
Yeah - yeah yeah yeah

Oh Lord  
Somebody - somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?

Got no feel, I got no rhythm  
I just keep losing my beat  
I'm ok, I'm alright  
Ain't gonna face no defeat  
I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
one day I'm gonna be free, Lord!

Find me somebody to love  
Can anybody find me somebody to love? 

**Randy:** How in the world did you just hit that note? I don't even think Mariah or Christina can hit that! I'm gonna say it again, you've got Whitney and all of them beat. You are gonna wing this thing baby! Yeah!

**Paula:** I sit here watching you and I just can't believe how talented you are. You truly have a gift, Pan. Great job!

**Simon:** One word...Damn.

**Ryan:** Well it looks like again Simon's favorite has blown the roof off of this place. How you feeling?

**Pan:** (giggling a lot) I can't believe this! I never dreamed that I would ever get this far and Simon..oh I love him! And Trunks said I wouldn't get this far!

**Trunks:** (backstage) Shut it Pan! I'm pissed off and you know what that does to me!

**Pan:** Oh shut it yourself.

**Ryan: **Obviously Trunks is still reeling from Simon's comments. (to Trunks) You should just learn to ignore him.

**Trunks:** Do you want me to hit you Seacrest? Bring it!

**Vegeta:** Finally!

**Goku:** (with his face full of food) You guys stop it. You're ruining Pan's moment here.

**Ryan: **Well said Goku. To vote for Pan call 1-866-IDOLS-05. That's 1-866-IDOLS-05. To close out the show we've got Goku rolling like a stone. You ready Goku?

**Goku:** (still shoving food in his mouthOne sec!

**Goku:** This week I'm gonna sing "I Can't Get No Satisfaction" from The Rolling Stones. I had no idea what I wanted to do so when I was eating this song came on and I said why not? So here goes nothing.

_I can't get no satisfaction,  
I can't get no satisfaction.  
'Cause I try and I try and I try and I try.  
I can't get no, I can't get no._

When I'm drivin' in my car  
and that man comes on the radio  
and he's tellin' me more and more  
about some useless information  
supposed to fire my imagination.  
I can't get no, oh no no no.  
Hey hey hey, that's what I say.

I can't get no satisfaction,  
I can't get no satisfaction.  
'Cause I try and I try and I try and I try.  
I can't get no, I can't get no.

When I'm watchin' my TV  
and that man comes on to tell me  
how white my shirts can be.

Well he can't be a man 'cause he doesn't smoke  
the same cigarettes as me.  
I can't get no, oh no no no.  
Hey hey hey, that's what I say.

I can't get no satisfaction,  
I can't get no girl with action.  
'Cause I try and I try and I try and I try.  
I can't get no, I can't get no.

When I'm ridin' round the world  
and I'm doin' this and I'm signing that  
and I'm tryin' to make some girl  
who tells me baby better come back later next week  
'cause you see I'm on losing streak.  
I can't get no, oh no no no.  
Hey hey hey, that's what I say.

I can't get no, I can't get no,  
I can't get no satisfaction,  
no satisfaction, no satisfaction, no satisfaction

**Randy:** So Goku, you full yet?

**Goku:** Nope! Why, you've got something there with you? I hope it's more donuts and coffee!

**Randy: **No man, just trying to make conversation. So check it, it was OK. I didn't really feel it; I don't think it was your voice so much as your song choice. Maybe something else. Don't just pick a song that you hear while your are eating , OK man?

**Goku:** I will do that, sir.

**Paula:** I thought it was great. No problems at all.

**Simon:** I agree with...Randy. It just wasn't good. Granted it wasn't as bad as Goten's but still. I don't know if that was good enough for this week.

**Goku:** All right man. I understand perfectly. Can I go eat now?

**Ryan:** (as Goku flies past him) I don't think he's gonna stay for the interview. So, to vote for Goku call 1-866-IDOLS-06. Now for the recap: 01 for Trunks, 02 for Goten, 03 for Vegeta, 04 for Gohan, 05- for Pan, and 06 for Goku. So Simon, what did you think if tonight's show?

**Simon:** Like I said before, Vegeta and Pan are the one's to beat this year. They are on a completely other level compared to the others. And certain others need to learn to take criticism.

**Trunks:** (charging out) WHAT DID YOU SAY! FIRST YOU CALL ME A COWARD TO MY FACE AND NOW THIS! YOU'RE GONNA GET IT NOW! (proceeds to beat up Simon while crowd cheers)

**Ryan:** Well that's that folks. Seacrest out. Somebody help him...

**So what did you think? Good? Bad? Please read and review and don't forget to vote for who you want to win. Thanks!**


	5. British Invasion results

**I'm baaack! Yea..I know it's been a while, what with all of my AP Tests, final projects, etc. But they are finally over so I should be able to update regularly now. Also, I don't really know what I want to do with these parts of the story where somebody gets voted off. Suggestions will be greatly appreciated!**

"Hello and welcome back. Last night our six finalists were told to perform songs from British artists as part of British Invasion week. But sadly, only five can make it through to the next round. After a record of four votes **(that's right people! I expected better from you!)** somebody is going home tonight. But for right now let's welcome our judges, Randy, Paula, and Simon."

**Randy:** Yo, yo, yo! What up dogs!

**Paula:** I'm just really glad to be here.

**Simon:** I can't move my arms! Damn you Trunks!

**Trunks:** What was that?

**Simon:** I love you Trunks!

**Trunks:** That's what I thought.

**Ryan:** In case you missed it last night these two kind of got into a brawl but it was more of a one-sided fight. Calm down you guys; Trunks, save your energy for the performance later. We'll be back after the break.

**Do you think I should make up a commercial or just go on with it? **

**Ryan: **And we're back. Right now your six finalists, Goku, Goten, Gohan, Pan, Vegeta, and Trunks are going to perform the classic hit "A Hard Day's Night" from The Beatles. Take it away guys.

_It's been a hard day's night, and I been working like a dog  
It's been a hard day's night, I should be sleeping like a log  
But when I get home to you I'll find the things that you do  
Will make me feel alright _

You know I work all day to get you money to buy you things  
And it's worth it just to hear you say you're going to give me  
everything  
So why on earth should I moan, 'cause when I get you alone  
You know I feel ok

When I'm home everything seems to be right  
When I'm home feeling you holding me tight, tight

Owww!

So why on earth should I moan, 'cause when I get you alone  
You know I feel ok

You know I feel alright  
You know I feel alright 

**Ryan: **Very good guys! Now comes that point in the show when we go over the results one by one agonizingly slow. Shall we? Goku, let's start with you. You sang "I Can't Get No Satisfaction" by The Rolling Stones. Randy said he didn't feel it and that maybe you shouldn't pick songs when your eating. Apparently he thinks it clouds your judgment.

**Goku:** But then I'm hungry and I really can't think!

**Randy:** Calm down man! I just meant AFTER you had ate your 100 cheeseburgers and 20 milkshakes. Then your mind might be a little bit clearer.

**Goku:** OH!

**Ryan:** Alright guys, this is only a thirty minute show. Paula thought it was great. Simon agreed with Randy and said that it wasn't good but still not as bad as Goten's. Goku...after the vote...you are safe. You may sit back down.

**Vegeta:** Damn Kakkarot! You mean he's still in this!

**Ryan:** Alright Vegeta, let's move on to you. You sang "Layla" by Derek & the Dominoes and played the guitar with it. Randy said that you dominated the stage like a pro and that you are the reincarnation of Jimi Hendrix. Pretty big shoes to fill! Paula said that it was excellent and that she loves you. Simon had only one word...astonishing.

**Vegeta:** Get on with it, blondie!

**Ryan:** Very well. Vegeta you received the most votes last night so obviously you are safe.

**Vegeta: **Duh! If Kakkarot gets to stay then I better!

**Ryan:** Now let's move to your son. Trunks, you sang "Tiny Dancer" by Elton John. Randy thought that Elton John was in the room and said that it was an excellent way to start the show. Paula repeated Randy just like she always does **(random thought..she has been doing that this season if you've been watching)** Simon, oh Simon. Well, let's just say that he didn't like it too good and before the night was over you were literally killing him. Trunks...America agreed with...Simon? Wow...if you will step down. GET AWAY FROM ME! I VOTED FOR YOU! PLEASE DON"T HURT ME!

**Vegeta:** Can I hurt him?

**Goku: **(interfering with Gohan's help) Come on you guys! You have no control over what America says. Vegeta, sit back down...what do you have against him anyway?

**Vegeta: **Look at him! He's a poor excuse for a man!

**Gohan:** He does have a point...

**Ryan:** On to Gohan then because I know that he won't try to kill me. Gohan you sang "Maggie May" by Rod Stewart. Randy said that it was an excellent song choice and that you pulled it off, following Vegeta that it. Paula yet again agreed with Randy. Simon thought that last night was your best vocal to date. After the vote you are safe Gohan. You can rejoin your father on the couch. Well that leaves your brother and your daughter. Who you think is in the bottom two?

**Gohan:** Goten, definitely. No offense man but you sucked last night. And we all know that either Pan or Vegeta is probably going to win this thing.

**Simon: **Couldn't have said it better myself.

**Ryan:** Well Goten, you heard your brother. According to America you royally screwed yourself last night. But will he beat out his best friend? I hope for everybody in this building's sake that he didn't. The final results after the break.

**Again, should I put in a commercial?**

**Ryan:** Well here we are at the moment of truth. Who's it gonna be between these two best friends, Trunks or Goten.

**Randy:** Goten. Sorry man.

**Paula:** Oh, I can't choose. I love you both.

**Simon:** Oh just come out and say it Paula! Goten you're going home tonight. Sorry but that's the way the cookie crumbles.

**Goku:** Cookie! Where?!

**Ryan:** Watch it Simon! You forgot about hyper-over consumption man here. Somebody get him a cookie before he starts foaming at the mouth. OK, here we go. Trunks...you are safe. Goten, turns out the judges were right. You are going home tonight.

**Goten:** Finally! I get to go home to Mom and her food.

**Goku:** Man! I never thought about it like that; are you sure that doesn't say Goku?

**Randy:** Dog, you seriously need some counseling or something when it comes to food!

**Ryan:** Anyway, taking the stage one last time is Goten with "Brown-Eyed Girl." See you next week when we have Top 40 week.

_Hey where did we go  
Days when the rains came  
Down in the hollow  
Playin' a new game  
Laughing and a running hey, hey  
Skipping and a jumping  
In the misty morning fog with  
Our hearts a thumpin' and you  
My brown eyed girl  
You my brown eyed girl _

_Whatever happened  
To Tuesday and so slow  
Going down the old mind  
With a transistor radio  
Standing in the sunlight laughing  
Hiding behind a rainbow's wall  
Slipping and sliding  
All along the water fall, with you  
My brown eyed girl  
You my brown eyed girl _

_Do you remember when we used to sing  
Shalalalalalaladeeda  
Shalalalalalaladeeda  
Laadeeda _

_Shalalalalalaladeeda _

_So I had to find my way  
Now that I'm on my own  
Saw you the other day  
And my how you have grown  
Cast my memory back there lord hey  
Now I'm overcome thinking about  
Making love in the green grass  
Behind the stadium with you  
My brown eyed girl  
You my brown eyed girl _

_Shalalalalalaladeeda  
Ladeeda  
Shalalalalalaladeeda  
My brown eyed girl  
Shalalalalalaladeeda  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Shalalalalalaladeeda  
Shalalalalalaladeeda  
Laadeeda  
Shalalalalalaladeeda  
Your my brown eyed girl_


	6. Top 40 Week

**Yes, I know it's been a loooooong time since and I am sorry. What with finally graduating high school, college orientation, Disney World trip, job, and friends constantly wanting to go somewhere on the weekends I haven't had any free time. But tonight I said, "Self, I've got to update that American Idol story." And self agreed so here it is. Hope it's up to par with my other chapters. If it's not don't be scared to let me know! I gladly accept constructive criticism. So...on with the show!**

"Welcome back America! Well we are down to our top 5 contestants here on American Idol after Goten was voted off last week. Hopefully, this week will be just as exciting and maybe surprising as last week was, what with the Simon getting the crap kicked out of him by Trunks and Goten totally screwing up! The theme for this week is American Top 40. Each contestant will select a song that is in the Top 40 on the charts. Doesn't matter what genre it is, so let's get the show on the road. First up is Trunks, again, seeing as how he drew the #1 out of the hat. He will be singing the number 23 song on the charts."

**Trunks: **Last week Simon said that I needed to take risks and I promptly showed him what taking a risk meant. But after careful consideration I have decided to take Simon's advice and step out of my comfort zone of pop/R&B type stuff and I'm going with a rock song. The song I have chosen is Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I feel that this song is perfect for my voice and let's face it, those lyrics need to get out there. So, let's do it!

_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my head.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down._

Cover up with make up in the mirror  
tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
you cry alone and then he swears he loves you.

Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?   
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end   
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world bear a consequence  
If you wait around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down.

I see the way you go and say you're right again,  
say you're right again,  
heed my lecture.

Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?   
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

Face down in the dirt she said, this doesn't hurt she said I finally had enough.  
Face down in the dirt she said, this doesn't hurt she said I finally had enough.

(screaming)  
One day she will tell you that she had enough  
Its coming round again

Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend one day this worlds going to end  
as your lies crumble down a new life she has found

Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend one day this worlds going to end  
as your lies crumble down a new life she has found

Face down in the dirt she said, this doesn't hurt she said I finally had enough

**Randy: **Yo Trunks man, that was hot! And I thought last week was excellent; I definitely think that tonight you just might have given your dad a run for his money!

**Trunks:** Don't say that...he can here you! Do you want to end up like Simon?

**Vegeta:** That's alright Trunks. I don't want to hurt him; I'm still waiting for my chance with Seacrest, pathetic excuse for a man.

**Paula: **OK you guys, cut it out. Trunks, yet again another flawless performance. Great job.

**Simon:** Hello Trunks. First off, I would like to say thank you leaving me the use of my voice. The rest of my body is pretty much useless right now, but that'll heal in time. Now as for tonight's performance, I thought it was excellent. Well done; you stepped out a bit and it paid off.

**Trunks:** It appears you were right Simon.

**Simon:** So you're sorry about crippling me?

**Trunks:** Hell no! You called me a coward; you deserved it.

**Vegeta:** Darn right he deserved it!

**Ryan:** Alright guys, let's knock it off before we have a repeat of last week. To vote for Trunks dial 1-866-IDOLS-01. Next up is Goku who will be singing an American Idol alumnus' song.

**Goku: **So this week there were two songs that I wanted to do and strangely enough they were the same two songs that Gohan was thinking about. So we settled things like we always do; we fought for it! And let me tell you it was a tough battle. Gohan has really gotten strong; I haven't fought like that since we fought Buu. In the end Gohan won so he got to first pick, and I ended up with Wait For You by Elliot Yamin. Remember if it sucks it's Gohan's fault.

_I never felt nothing in the world like this before  
Now I'm missing you  
& I'm wishing that you would come back through my door  
Why did you have to go? You could have let me know  
So now I'm all alone,  
Girl you could have stayed  
but you wouldn't give me a chance  
With you not around it's a little bit more then i can stand  
And all my tears they keep running down my face  
Why did you turn away?_

So why does your pride make you run and hide?  
Are you that afraid of me?  
But I know it's a lie what you keep inside  
This is not how you wanted to be

So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don''t know what else i can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life

Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what i have to do I'll wait for you

It's been a long time since you called me  
(How could you forget about me)  
You got me feeling crazy (crazy)  
How can you walk away,  
Everything stays the same  
I just can't do it baby  
What will it take to make you come back  
Girl I told you what it is & it just ain't like that  
Why can't you look at me, your still in love with me  
Don't leave me crying.

Baby why can't we just start over again  
Get it back to the way it was  
If you give me a chance I can love you right  
But your telling me it wont be enough

So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don''t know what else i can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life

Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what i have to do I'll wait for you

So why does you pride make you run & hide  
Are you that afraid of me?  
But I know it's a lie what your keeping inside  
Thats not how you wanted to be

Baby I will wait for you  
Baby I will wait for you  
If it's the last thing i do

Baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don''t know what else i can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life

Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what i have to do I'll wait for you

I'll Be Waiting 

**Randy:** Goku dog, that was off the chains! 100 percent better than last week; I think this is your best vocal all season. Maybe you should always fight to decide which song you sing 'cause man, if definitely worked.

**Paula:** I don't know what to say Goku. I didn't like it. I don't know...I think it's just the fact that it was Elliot's song and I think only Elliot should do it. I'm so sorry.

**Simon:** Are you deaf Paula? I thought it was bloody brilliant! Don't worry about her Goku; she seems out of it tonight more than usual.

**Goku:** That's OK. I understand where she's coming from perfectly.

**Ryan:** That was a great lie Goku.

**Goku:** Wasn't it? Man, is she on something?

**Ryan:** We don't ask. So anyway, if you want to vote for Goku dial 1-866-IDOLS-02. That's 1-866-IDOLS-02. Next up is the only girl left in this competition. Pan will be singing a former American Idol winner's song.

**Pan:** Hello everybody! So this week was Top 40 week and I was so excited. Finally, music I know and I knew exactly what I was gonna song this week when Ryan announced it on the last show. I'm going to sing Carrie Underwood's Before He Cheats. She has such a powerful voice and this song shows it off so hopefully it'll do the same for me.

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blonde tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky...  
right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey..._

Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo...

And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke..  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo  
And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive  
carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats...

Oh, you know it won't be on me!

Ohh... not on me...  
Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Ohh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...

Ohh... before he cheats...  
ohh... 

**Randy:** (having to yell over excessive cheering) Pan, Pan, Pan! That was hot! I just don't see how you get that out of you. I mean every week you get up here and you just blow the roof of this place.

**Pan:** No I didn't. If I'd have wanted to blow the roof off I'd have done it.

**Randy:** I'm not even going to ask. Great job Pan!

**Paula:** I didn't like it...sounded awful. You made my head hurt Pan.

**Pan:** (crying) Do what? Awful? I should so kick your butt but I'm above Trunks.

**Trunks:** Above me? You like to fight just as much as the rest of us!

**Simon:** Alright, as much as I would love to see Paula get hurt we must remember that she's not in her right mind.

**Paula:** Am too! Simon, you think you know everything. You, you...BLAH!

**Randy:** Dude she just threw up in your lap Simon!

**Simon:** Thank you for that observation Randy. Will somebody get her out of here! Anyway...Pan that was bloody brilliant. Excellent. Yet again, you will win this competition.

**Ryan: **OK to vote for Pan dial 1-866-IDOLS-03. You alright Pan?

**Pan: **(sniffling) She didn't like me! What am I supposed to do now?

**Ryan:** Nothing, remember she hasn't been right all night.

**Trunks:** She liked me! Pan, you need to buck up and take some criticism. Jeez!

**Pan:** Well excuse me Mr. Are You Calling Me A Coward! I didn't see you taking it so well last week! And if she isn't in her right mind then you must have sucked!

**Trunks:** You wanna say that to my face!

**Pan: **I ain't scared! Besides I need to hit something and your perfect face would be perfect! Dad, can I beat up Trunks?

Gohan: Whatever.

**Ryan:** So while your daughter is fighting Trunks, would you like to sing?

**Gohan:** You know, I just wanna get tonight over with. So tonight I'm going to sing Makes Me Wonder by Maroon 5. Not like it'll matter though.

_I wake up with blood-shot eyes  
Struggled to memorize  
The way it felt between your thighs  
Pleasure that made you cry  
Feels so good to be bad  
Not worth the aftermath, after that  
After that  
Try to get you back_

I still don't have the reason  
And you don't have the time  
And it really makes me wonder  
If I ever gave a fk about you

Give me something to believe in  
Cause I don't believe in you  
Anymore, Anymore  
I wonder if it even makes a difference to try  
(Yeah)  
So this is goodbye

God damn, my spinning head  
Decisions that made my bed  
Now I must lay in it  
And deal with things I left unsaid  
I want to dive into you  
Forget what you're going through  
I get behind, make your move  
Forget about the truth

I still don't have the reason  
And you don't have the time  
And it really makes me wonder  
If I ever gave a fk about you

Give me something to believe in  
Cause I don't believe in you  
Anymore, Anymore  
I wonder if it even makes a difference,  
It even makes a difference to try (yeah)  
And you told me how you're feeling  
But I don't believe it's true  
Anymore, Anymore  
I wonder if it even makes a difference to cry  
(Oh no)  
So this is goodbye

I've been here before  
One day a week  
And it won't hurt anymore  
You caught me in a lie  
I have no alibi  
The words you say don't have a meaning  
Cause..

I still don't have the reason  
And you don't have the time  
And it really makes me wonder  
If I ever gave a fk about you and I...  
and so this is goodbye

Give me something to believe in  
Cause I don't believe in you,  
Anymore, Anymore  
I wonder if it even makes a difference,  
It even makes a difference to try  
And you told me how you're feeling  
But I don't believe it's true  
Anymore Anymore  
I wonder if it even makes a difference to cry  
(Oh no)  
So this is goodbye  
So this is goodbye, yeah (x 3)  
(Oh no) 

**Randy:** Gohan, Gohan. You feeling alright?

**Gohan: **No. I was out late last night and I just want to go to bed.

**Randy:** Dude, you shouldn't be out late man. You have a fairly good shot at this but after tonight, I don't know man. That wasn't your best, especially compared to last week. I hope you know what you're doing.

**Simon:** I agree. Get some sleep Gohan. You look exhausted. Maybe after tomorrow night it won't matter how late you stay out.

**Ryan:** OK then, to vote for Gohan dial 1-866-IDOLS-04. That's 1-866-IDOLS-04. Next up, Vegeta is gonna close the show out yet again playing that guitar.

**Vegeta:** So I've only heard one song on that entire list so of course I decided to do that one. Yet again, I will be performing, not singing, Hinder's Better Than Me.

_I think you can do much better than me  
After all the lies that I made you believe  
Guilt kicks in and I start to see  
The edge of the bed  
Where your nightgown used to be  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remembered,  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me_

While lookin' through your old box of notes  
I found those pictures I took  
That you were looking for  
If there's one memory I don't want to lose  
That time at the mall  
You and me in the dressing room  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remembered,  
What it feels like beside you

I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me

The bed I'm lyin' in is getting colder  
Wish I never would've said it's over  
And I can't pretend... I won't think about you  
when I'm older  
Cause we never really had our closure  
This can't be the end  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
(And I think you should know this)  
(You deserve much better than me) 

**Randy:** Yo, Vegeta! Another spectacular performance. You and Pan up the ante (_is that right?_) every week. I swear, you are like a god with that guitar. Excellent, excellent!

**Simon: **(yet again, excessive cheering) Well Vegeta it had to happen sometime. I actually think that you were better than Pan this week. And believe me that takes a lot of effort on my part. Just great; if you keep it up you just might win this thing.

**Ryan:** Well, Vegeta, you've beat out Simon's favorite this week. How does that make you feel?

**Vegeta:** How's it supposed to make me feel? I know I'm the best person on this show!I don't need somebody telling me that. And to say that I'm better than Pan is an understatement.

**Trunks:** (pops head out from behind stage with bloodied nose) Hey dad , I wouldn't. Pan is reaallllllly pissed off right now. She actually drew blood and I think she just upped a level.

**Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan:** Really!

**Goku: **Oh, Pan you finally transforme! Awesome! Look Gohan, Pan's a Super-Saiyan!

**Ryan:** Man, these people are weird. Anyway, dial 1-866-IDOLS-05 to vote for Vegeta. And I'm gonna take that bang I heard backstage as my cue to say Seacrest Out!


	7. Author's Note

**Clarifying from last chapter, yes Paula Abdul was drunk. Why, I don't know. I really don't like her and it seemed funny at the time. **

**Let's just say that Gohan had a bad night and that's why he was so pissy.**

**And finally...**

**Vote people! Please! I mean, last time I got 4 votes. FOUR! And over 100 people had at least hit the chapter! Come on...**


	8. Top 40 Results

"Welcome back America to yet another episode of American Idol. Tonight we will reveal the results from last night's show and send one person home. But enough of that for now. The theme for this week is Top 40. So it's only appropriate that our five finalists perform the number one song in the country. But granted, it might be a little weird seeing as how there are four guys and only one girl and the number one song just happens to be Big Girls Don't Cry from Fergie. They guys have agreed to do it so here they are, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks, and Pan singing Big Girls Don't Cry."

**Vegeta:** I won't do it! I've done some things since I've been living here that I would NEVER have done were I still with Frieza! But I refuse to do this! This song is sung by a girl!

**Trunks:** Come on Dad! You aren't gonna chicken out are you?

**Vegeta:** What did you say boy?! Are you assuming that I, Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans, am going to "chicken" out? What are you waiting for? Start the music people so I can get this over with!

**Trunks: **That damn pride always gets him.

**Vegeta:** You've got five seconds to start this or I'm blowing this place!

_la,da,da,da  
The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
You're probably on your flight back to your hometown  
I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
Be with myself in center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity_

I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightening out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their  
blanket  
But I've gotta move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry,  
Don't cry,  
Don't cry

The path that I'm walking, I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps till I'm full grown,full  
grown  
Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending do they  
And I for see the dark ahead if I stay

I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightening out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their  
blanket

But I've gotta move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry

Like a little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jacks and Uno cards  
I'll be your best friend and you'll be my  
valentine  
Yes you can hold my hand if you want to  
'cause I wanna hold yours too  
We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret  
worlds  
But it's time for me to go home  
It's getting late, dark outside  
I need to be with myself in center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity

I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightening out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their  
blanket  
But I've gotta get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry,  
Don't cry,  
Don't cry  


**Ryan: **Well that went better than I expected. Way to go Pan! I could here you above all the others.

**Pan:** Thanks Ryan! At least somebody cares...(glaring at Trunks)

**Ryan: **Your welcome Pan. And now, ladies and gentlemen let's give a warm welcome to our three esteemed judges Randy Jackson, Paula Abdul, and Simon Cowell!

**Randy:**Yo, yo! What up dogs?!

**Paula:** The light! It's so bright...please turn it off.

**Simon:** That's one nasty hangover you have there Paula. God, I hope you don't puke on me again.

**Ryan:** Now Simon, we don't know that Paula was drunk last night.

**Simon:** Are you kidding me! She thought only Trunks sounded good last night when clearly Pan and Vegeta once again stole the show.

**Ryan:** OK Simon. Just trying to make her feel better. Now on with the whole purpose of this show. The results! We'll start with Trunks. You sang Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Randy thought that it was hot and that you may have given your dad a run for his money. As Simon stated earlier, you were the only one that Paula liked last night. And Simon himself thought that the performance was excellent. Trunks, America voted and you are safe. By the way, how's your arm?

**Trunks:** Well it's broken if you ain't figured it out yet. Pan kind of caught me off guard last night.

**Ryan: **For those of you who missed last night's show Trunks ended up fighting Pan over a petty little argument about taking criticism. Anyway, speaking of Pan let's move on to Pan. You sang Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood. Randy said that it was hot and that you blew the roof off the place. Paula said that you made her head hurt, but then again she was drunk. Simon thought that you were bloody brilliant and predicted that you will win the competition. Pan, America voted and you are in the bottom two? That can't be right. Oh it is...well Pan, will you please go to the middle of the stage.

**Pan:** This is all your fault Trunks!

**Trunks:** What did I do? We fought after you sang and I thought that you were the best of the night! Don't cry Pan. I hate it when she cries...

**Goku:** Ah, don't worry about her. She'll be fine.

**Ryan:** Alrighty then, on with you Goku. You sang, Wait For You by Elliot Yamin. Randy said that it was your best performance of the season. Paula didn't like it for some reason and Simon again thought it was bloody brilliant! Goku, America voted and you are safe. You can remain seated.

**Goku: **Well, that's a relief! Bye guys, I'm going to McDonald's. Wanna join me Trunks?

**Gohan:** Hey dad, I think you should stay just in case Pan gets voted off. Who knows what she'll do.

**Vegeta:** Don't sweat it kid. You're the one that's going home. You sucked last night.

**Goku:** Yeah, I kind of agree with Vegeta, Gohan. So how about it Trunks?

**Trunks:** Nah, I think I'll stay and see what happens.

**Goku: **Your loss. Bye!

**Ryan:** He really left! He just flew right by me! How do you guys know how to fly? And better yet, what's a Saiyan? You know what, don't answer that. I don't think I want to know. So it's down to Gohan and Vegeta. Gohan, you sang Makes Me Wonder by Maroon 5. Just to cut time, they all thought you sucked and screwed your chances of winning. Vegeta, you performed Hinder's Better Than Me. Yet again you received the most votes. So Gohan, go join your daughter on stage.

**Gohan:** Don't worry honey. You've got nothing to worry about. I'm going home.

**Pan:** (bawling) You're just saying that!

**Ryan: **So, thoughts, comments, concerns, judges?

**Randy:** I have no idea why Pan is down there. I mean it should be Goku or Trunks. But anyway, Gohan you're going home tonight.

**Paula:** Nobody's going home. I love you all! God, my head...

**Simon:** I agree with Randy. America better get its act together next week. It should be Pan and Vegeta in the finale.

**Ryan:** Well there you have it. And now ladies and gentlemen, the results. Gohan, Pan, after the vote, Pan...you are going home? What the hell??!

**Audience:** AHHH! OOOH! NOOOO!

**Pan: **NO! I can't lose! This is what I've always wanted.

**Ryan:** Umm guys, she's doing that thing with the blonde hair again. Guys! GUYS!!!

**Gohan:** Calm down Pan! It's not like you won't get a record deal. You are an excellent singer!

**Simon:** Indeed Pan. I'll offer you a record contract right here.

**Pan:** BUT I WANTED TO WIN AMERICAN IDOL!

**Ryan: **It seems that we won't have Pan singing tonight. So with that done I hope you learned your lesson America. Seacrest out!

**Randy:** Damn...she blew the roof off...


	9. Author's Note 2

Hey guys just wanted to let you know that I have NOT forgotten about this story. I've just been so busy in college; this is a whole new deal for me! It's hard! So when I have some time I will write the next chapter. If you have any ideas lay it on me!

Thanks!

Jdeppgirl4


	10. Movie Week

"Hello everybody and welcome back to American Idol. In case you missed last week, let me give you the rundown. Pan was voted off and promptly threw what can be called a hissy fit. However, she literally blew the roof of the building and that is why we are in a new place tonight. So, on to tonight's show! This week's theme is movie songs. Each contestant will select a song from a movie, an original song that is. First up tonight is Gohan."

**Gohan: **I would just like to say that thanks guys for keeping me on the show but it should really be my little girl up here. Anyway…tonight I am going to sing the song that I auditioned with, _Kiss From A Rose_ by Seal. It's from _Batman Forever_, in case you are wondering what movie that's from.

_ba da ba da da da ah ya ya  
ba da da da ba ba ee ah  
Ba ya ya ba ba de ba da da da ah ya ya_

ba da ba da da da ah ya ya  
ba da da da ba ba ee ah  
Ba ya ya ba ba de ba da da da ah ya ya  
Ba ya ha ya ah ah ah ah ah ba ba ya ya  
ha ah ah ah ah ah ah

ba da ba da da da ah ya ya  
ba da da da ba ba ee ah  
Ba ya ya ba ba de ba da da da ah ya ya

ba da ba da da da ah ya ya  
ba da da da ba ba ee ah  
Ba ya ya ba ba de ba da da da ah ya ya  
Ba ya ha ya ah ah ah ah ah ba ba ya ya  
ha ah ah ah ah ah ah

There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea.  
You became the light on the dark side of me.  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.

But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and,  
The light that you shine can be seen. 

Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.   
...kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh,  
The more I get of you,  
Ooh...  
Stranger it feels, yeah.  
And now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the grey.

ba da ba da da da ah ya ya  
ba da da da ba ba ee ah   
Ba ya ya ba ba de ba da da da ah ya ya

ba da ba da da da ah ya ya  
ba da da da ba ba ee ah  
Ba ya ya ba ba de ba da da da ah ya ya  
Ba ya ha ya ah ah ah ah ah ba ba ya ya  
ha ah ah ah ah ah ah

There is so much a man can tell you,   
..there...woa...  
So much he can say.   
there's so much inside.  
You remain,  
you...  
My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.. yeah.  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?

But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.

Baby,   
I've...  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.   
been... kissed from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
...ooh...the..  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
stranger it feels, ...yeah.  
Now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the grey,  
Bridge

I've been kissed by a rose on the grey,  
...I've been...I've...  
I've been kissed by a rose   
...been kissed by a rose on the grey.  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grey,  
...I've been...I've...   
...And if I should fall, at all  
I've been kissed by a rose   
...been kissed by a rose on the grey.

There is so much a man can tell you,  
..there...woa...  
So much he can say.  
there's so much inside.  
You remain  
you...   
My power, my pleasure, my pain.  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah (L)  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby.

But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and  
the light that you shine can be seen. 

Baby,  
I've...  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
been... kissed from a rose on the grey.   
Ooh, the more I get of you  
...ooh...the..  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
stranger it feels.  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grey.

Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
I've...been kissed from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh, the more I get of you   
...ooh...the..  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
stranger it feels. ...yeah.  
And now that your rose is in bloom   
aah-ee-aah...  
A light hits the gloom on the grey   
aah-ee-aah...

ba da ba da da da ah ya ya  
ba da da da ba ba ee ah  
Ba ya ya ba ba de ba da da da ah ya ya

Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grey.

**Randy: **Yo, yo, what's up, what's up?! Gohan, man, I am so glad that you picked that song. You knew that it would work perfectly for your voice and it sounds even better now than when you auditioned. Great job, man! Way to start of the show!

**Paula: **Mmmm…Gohan, I love you. You have no idea what you've done to me; the way you sang that song…ahhh…

**Gohan:** (whispering to Ryan) Is she drunk again?

**Ryan: **We think she's high this week. You be the judge.

**Simon: **Anyways…Gohan, could you honestly have put any more _ba da ba da da da ah ya ya's_ in there? Honestly! But I agree with Randy. This was the perfect song for you tonight and that was just excellent. Way to come back from last week.

**Ryan: **Alright then Gohan! They all liked it, Paula a little much, but nonetheless she still liked it. To vote for Gohan dial 1-866-IDOLS-01 or text message 01 to 59595 or whatever that number is. Up next is Vegeta who is going to change it up a bit from his last two performances.

**Vegeta: **This week I will be performing what is known as a ballad. Instead of playing the guitar, however, I will be playing the piano. What can I say, I am musically gifted. I have selected Bryan Adams' _Everything I Do (I Do It For You) _ from _Robin Hood: Prince Of Thieves._ If you don't like it, rethink your life.

_Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more_

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

Look into your heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all - I would sacrifice

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way

Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - yeah I'd die for you

You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

**Randy: **I swear Vegeta, every night you just get better and better! I mean, I'm running out of compliments. Excellent, excellent.

**Paula: **Vegeta, did I ever tell you how sexy you are?

**Vegeta: **I'd refrain if I were you, woman.

**Ryan: **Hey Vegeta, lay off a bit. She's not exactly all there.

**Simon: **Vegeta, Vegeta, Vegeta. Ever notice how that kinda rolls off the tongue there? Anyway…brilliant. I do believe with Pan gone that the path is clear for you to win this competition and that performance just solidifies how great of a talent you are. Excellent.

**Ryan: **Well there you have it. Yet another flawless performance from Vegeta. To vote for Vegeta call 1-866-IDOLS-02 or do that text messaging thing. Vegeta's son is next, and he's going to show us HIS guitar skills.

**Trunks: **For movie week I chose _I Don't Want To Miss A Thing_ from _Armageddon._ Since it's a rock song I decided to try my hand at this guitar thing. I mean, it seems to be working for Dad and I can play the guitar so here goes.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
Far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure_

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time

Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
'Cause I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing

**Randy: **Yo, dog, that was hot! Who knew that you could play too? I swear, there must be something in the gene pool that makes you guys so good! And your singing…who knew that you could scream like Steven Tyler. Great job, man.

**Paula: **That was awesome Trunks!

**Simon: **Is that it? OK then, Trunks, I'm glad we had that "talk" about you taking risks. You've really stepped out of your comfort zone these past two weeks and it's definitely paying off for you. I think that you were just as good as your father, almost better. Not quite, but almost.

**Ryan: **Wow Trunks, that is some praise coming from Simon. To vote for Trunks dial 1-866-IDOLS-03, that's 1-866-IDOLS-03. Last up is Goku and he is going a song that you wouldn't think one would do on American Idol but then again, it is the perfect song for him.

**Goku: **(overly hyper as always) This week is movie week right and I knew exactly what I wanted to do. HAKUNA MATATA!!! That's right, from _The Lion King. _I'm gonna do everybody's part in the song, too!

_Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase  
Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze_

It means no worries for the rest of your days  
It's our problem-free philosophy  
Hakuna Matata!

Hakuna Matata?

Yeah. It's our motto!

What's a motto?

Nothing. What's a-motto with you?

Those two words will solve all your problems

That's right. Take Pumbaa here  
Why, when he was a young warthog...

When I was a young wart hog

Very nice

Thanks

He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal  
He could clear the savannah after every meal

I'm a sensitive soul though I seem thick-skinned  
And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind  
And oh, the shame He was ashamed  
Thought of changin' my name What's in a name?  
And I got downhearted How did ya feel?  
Everytime that I...

Hey! Pumbaa! Not in front of the kids!  
Oh. Sorry

Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase  
Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze

It means no worries for the rest of your days

It's our problem-free philosophy  
Hakuna Matata!  
Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!  
Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!  
Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!  
Hakuna Matata! Hakuna--

It means no worries for the rest of your days

It's our problem-free philosophy  
Hakuna Matata

**Randy: **Goku, man! All I can say is that definitely worked for you! And props on keeping Paula off of you. When she got up on stage and started dancing with you I thought 'Oh my God,' but you handled that quite well by actually dancing with her!

**Paula: **Goku, I love you! That was fun; let's do it again! Oh, and great job singing and all.

**Goku: **Sure thing Paula! (HELP!!!)

**Simon: **I love seeing you squirm like that with Paula in your arms. Anyway…Goku, that was odd. But I liked it. Why I don't know, it just seemed to click. So, good job.

**Ryan: **Well why we try to pull Paula from Goku's arms let me run those numbers by you again. 01 for Gohan, 02 for Vegeta, 03 for Trunks, and 04 from Goku. Wow! A night where there wasn't a single negative criticism. This should tell you just how good these guy are. With that, I say Seacrest out!

**So sorry that I took so long to update! Hope everything is still in working order here. Remember guys, please vote by reviewing. It really helps when I write the results chapter. And as for Vegeta, I don't know why I imagine him as musically inclined but I do so haha.**


	11. Movie Week Results

"Good evening America and welcome to the results show for movie week. We are down to our final four and after tonight there will be only three. And here they are, our final four, two sets of father and son. Goku and Gohan, Vegeta and Trunks. Who's it gonna be? Who's grand tenure on the most watched show in America is over? Who has seen the last of their fifteen…?"

**Simon: **Ryan, shut up. America hates you enough when we have to go to commercial. Don't give them a reason to kick your …

**Randy: **Keep it PG Simon.

**Vegeta: **Damn it! I was getting ready to go do it too.

**Ryan: **Well, then, I'll just get on with it. Let's greet our other judge, Paula.

**Paula: **Hi everybody! Isn't it such a wonderful night! Ahhh…

**Ryan: **Alrighty then, let's move in with the show. As I said earlier, last night was movie night and as per usual our remaining contestants are going to sing a song from a movie so as to waste some time. Tonight, the guys will be singing Greased Lightning from Grease, seeing as how they are all guys. And away we go!

_Why this car is automatic  
It's systematic  
It's hydromatic  
Why it's greased lightning (Grease lightning)_

We'll get some overhead lifters and four barrel quads  
oh yeah  
(Keep talking whoa keep talking)  
A fuel injection cutoff and chrome plated rods oh yeah  
(I'll get the money I'll kill to get the money)  
With a four speed on the floor they'll be waiting at the door  
You know that ain't the shit we'll be getting lots of tit  
In Grease Lightning  
Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go

Go grease lightning you're burning up the quarter mile  
(Grease lightning go grease lightning)  
Go grease lightning you're coastin' through the heat lap trial  
(grease lighting go grease lightning)  
You are supreme the chicks'll cream for grease lightning  
Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go

We'll get sone purple french tail lights and thirty inch fins

_oh yeah  
A Palomino dashboard and duel muffler twins  
oh yeah  
With new pistons, plugs, and shocks I can get off my rocks  
You know that I ain't braggin she's a real pussy wagon  
Grease lightning_

Go grease lightning you're burning up the quarter mile  
(Grease lightning go grease lightning)  
Go grease lighting you're coasting through the heat lap trial  
(Grease lightning go grease lightning)  
You are supreme the chicks'll cream for grease lightning

Go grease lightning you're burning up the quarter mile  
(Grease lightning go grease lightning)  
Go grease lighting you're coasting through the heat lap trial  
(Grease lightning go grease lightning  
You are supreme the chicks'll cream for grease lightning  
Lightning, lightning, lightning  
Lightning, lightning, lightning  
Lightning,  
LIGHTNING

**Ryan: **Very good guys! Trunks, you make an excellent Kenickie. If this whole American Idol pop star deal thing doesn't work out might I suggest musicals and if you're lucky maybe even Broadway.

**Trunks: **Are you saying that I'm not going to win? Seacrest?

**Ryan: **And let's get to those results and there won't be any commercials for fear that Vegeta will kick my ass. I personally value my life, so on with the show! First up, let's deal with Gohan. Gohan, you sang Kiss From A Rose by Seal, which you auditioned with. Randy said that the song was perfect for your voice and that it was even better than when you auditioned. Paula loved you…

**Paula: **(whispering) I still love you Gohan!

**Gohan: **Thank you Paula. Sit back down, sit, SIT!

**Ryan: **Anyways, Simon thought it was the perfect song for you and that you did excellent. America voted, and, Gohan, you are in the bottom two. Will you please go the middle of the stage. On to Trunks. You exhibited your father in your rendition of Aerosmith's I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing. Randy thought it was hot and didn't know that you could scream like Steven Tyler. Paula thought you were awesome. Simon was glad that you guys had that "chat" about taking risks on the show and that you were almost better than your father.

**Vegeta: **Yeah right!

**Trunks: **Dad!

**Ryan: **Father-son rivalry, how cute. I mean, uh, yeah, Trunks your safe. Quit looking at me like that. Please?

**Goku: **Hey Vegeta! Do you know what this means? One of us has to go home tonight! I bet it's you; I always beat you! HAHA!

**Vegeta: **I WILL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS KAKKAROT! YOU WILL LOATHE THE DAY YOU WERE EVER BORN!

**Trunks: **Oh my God! Gohan! They're fighting! They've gone Super! What do we do?!

**Gohan: **I don't know! I think we should let them be. They'll get tired eventually…

**Ryan: **(a few hours later) Are you guys quite finished yet? You've already blew the roof off. Now we have to find a new building for next week's show! I think we should make them pay or something.

**Trunks: **Hey dad! Why don't you stop for now, get the results, then continue on a nice secluded mountaintop, or in the desert, or not here?

**Vegeta: **Not until Kakkarot apologizes! He is NOT better than me! NO!

**Ryan: **I think I can fix this. GOKU! You're going home! You received the least amount of votes last night!

**Goku: **Oh, really? You mean I actually lost to Vegeta?

**Vegeta: **YES! I AM SUPERIOR ONCE AGAIN!

**Goku: **Oh well then! At least I get to go home and eat good food now. Bye!

**Ryan: **Wait, you have to sing!

**Goku: **Oh yeah!

_Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase  
Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze_

_It means no worries for the rest of your days  
It's our problem-free philosophy  
Hakuna Matata!_

_Hakuna Matata?_

_Yeah. It's our motto!_

_What's a motto?_

_Nothing. What's a-motto with you?_

_Those two words will solve all your problems_

_That's right. Take Pumbaa here  
Why, when he was a young warthog..._

_When I was a young wart hog_

_Very nice_

_Thanks_

_He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal  
He could clear the savannah after every meal_

_I'm a sensitive soul though I seem thick-skinned  
And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind  
And oh, the shame He was ashamed  
Thought of changin' my name What's in a name?  
And I got downhearted How did ya feel?  
Everytime that I..._

_Hey! Pumbaa! Not in front of the kids!  
Oh. Sorry_

_Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase  
Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze_

_It means no worries for the rest of your days_

_It's our problem-free philosophy  
Hakuna Matata!  
Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!  
Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!  
Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!  
Hakuna Matata! Hakuna--_

_It means no worries for the rest of your days_

_It's our problem-free philosophy  
Hakuna Matata_


	12. Songs Wanted

Hello my faithful readers! This is jdeppgirl4 here, getting ready to write the next installment of _Dragonball Z Meets American Idol._ The past few months have been pretty rough, school wise, who knew college could be so hard?! Anyway, in case you forgot or haven't read, there are only three characters left in the competition: Gohan, Trunks, and Vegeta. Great job voting guys, though I was hoping for more. For the next chapter I am taking requests; I'm hoping that each character can sing two or three songs, like they do on the show when they get down to three contestants. So, if anybody has a song that they'd like one of them to sing let me know!

Thanks,

Jdeppgirl4


	13. Final 3

**Why yes, I am FINALLY back! Exams are over for the year and I am ready to write. Not to mention, this week's American Idol provided great fodder for this chapter. Poor Paula! What shenanigans could she possibly get into this week (yeah, that is so Juno.) And I guess I need to start doing disclaimers so:**

**I don't own Dragonball Z or American Idol, nor do I own the song lyrics that appear throughout this story. If I did, I certainly wouldn't be doing this, or slaving away in a 3 hour organic chem final. Enjoy!**

**Ryan:** Welcome back America! We are down to our final three contestants, Trunks, Vegeta, and Gohan. We have to fill an hour of show so each contestant is going to sing two songs. The first song is a random request from a viewer of the show and the second song has been chosen by one of the judges. Also, to make things more interesting, the judges will not critique the performers until after they have all sung their first song. So without further ado let's get the show started with Trunks performing kyhplz's request of _Everytime We Touch_ by Cascada. Interesting choice, kyhplz. How do you say that? K-Y-H-Please? Anyway, here is Trunks!

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch in my dreams  
Forgive me, my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive_

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side

'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so,  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky  
They wipe away tears that I cry  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side

'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so,  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side 

**Ryan:** All right, that was Trunks' first song of the night. If you want to vote for Trunks dial 1-866-IDOLS-01, or 04, so as to keep the phone lines open. Or you can text Vote to 5701. So Trunks, how do you feel about that first performance?

**Trunks: **I don't. Obviously, not my style of music. Just watch out for the next one!

**Ryan: **Well it seems to me that he didn't quite like that choice of song. Oh well, up next is his dad, Vegeta, performing a request by Aqua Master. On the guitar, again, is Vegeta doing _The Pretender_ by Foo Fighters.

_Keep you in the dark  
You know they all pretend  
Keep you in the dark  
And so it all began_

Send in your skeletons  
Sing as their bones come marching in... again  
They need you buried deep  
The secrets that you keep are at the ready  
Are you ready?  
I'm finished making sense  
Done pleading ignorance  
That whole... defense

Spinning infinity, boy  
The wheel is spinning me  
It's never-ending, never-ending  
Same old story

What if I say I'm not like the others?  
What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays  
You're the pretender  
What if I say I will never surrender?

What if I say I'm not like the others?  
What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays  
You're the pretender  
What if I say that I'll never surrender?

In time our soul untold  
I'm just another soul for sale... oh, well  
The page is out of print  
We are not permanent  
We're temporary, temporary  
Same old story

What if I say I'm not like the others?  
What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays  
You're the pretender  
What if I say that I'll never surrender?

What if I say I'm not like the others?  
What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays  
You're the pretender  
What if I say I will never surrender?

I'm the voice inside your head  
You refuse to hear  
I'm the face that you have to face  
Mirrored in your stare  
I'm what's left, I'm what's right  
I'm the enemy  
I'm the hand that will take you down  
Bring you to your knees

So who are you?  
Yeah, who are you?  
Yeah, who are you?  
Yeah, who are you?

Keep you in the dark  
You know they all pretend

What if I say I'm not like the others?  
What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays  
You're the pretender  
What if I say that I'll never surrender?

What if I say I'm not like the others?  
What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays  
You're the pretender  
What if I say that I'll never surrender?

What if I say I'm not like the others?  
(Keep you in the dark)  
What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays  
(You know they all... pretend)  
You're the pretender  
What if I say I will never surrender?

What if I say I'm not like the others?  
(Keep you in the dark)  
What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays  
(You know they all... pretend)  
You're the pretender  
What if I say I will never surrender?

So who are you?  
Yeah, who are you?  
Yeah, who are you? 

**Ryan: **I must say Vegeta, sir, that even though it is not my place, that was pretty good! To vote for Vegeta call 1-866-IDOLS-02, or 05. How do you feel about that performance?

**Vegeta:** Could have been better, as always. All in all though, it wasn't that bad.

Ryan: Man, you are too modest. Oh well, for the final song of Round One we turn to Gohan who will performing Judesgirl's request of _Imagine _by the incomparable John Lennon. And, as an added bonus and a first for Gohan, he will be playing the piano. Let's go!

_Imagine there's no heaven  
It's easy if you try  
No hell below us  
Above us only sky  
Imagine all the people  
Living for today... _

_Imagine there's no countries  
It isn't hard to do  
Nothing to kill or die for  
And no religion too  
Imagine all the people  
Living life in peace... _

_You may say I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope someday you'll join us  
And the world will be as one _

_Imagine no possessions  
I wonder if you can  
No need for greed or hunger  
A brotherhood of man  
Imagine all the people  
Sharing all the world... _

_You may say I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope someday you'll join us  
And the world will live as one _

**Ryan: **All right, that was Gohan doing _Imagine._ If you would like to vote for Gohan dial 1-866-IDOLS 03, or 06. That 1-866-IDOLS-03, or 06. Now if Trunks and Vegeta would come out we'll get the reviews of your first performances. Randy?

**Randy: **Yo dog! Where to start man, where to start. Vegeta, man! As always you were absolutely great! Just keep doing your thing dog! Gohan, I didn't know you could play piano! Anyway, it was good, not great like last week, but it wasn't bad. Trunks, Trunks, Trunks. No man, just no.

**Trunks:** I didn't pick the song.

**Ryan: **And continuing on to Paula! Before Trunks snaps a cap, your thoughts?

**Paula: **Trunks, it wasn't your best performance but it's still all good. Gohan, very nice. I feel that you just get better each week and you could be the dark horse in this competition...

**Simon: **He is the dark house. He wasn't supposed to make it this far. It should've been Pan, remember?

**Paula: **Yes Simon, I'm just saying...you know what, forget it! Now for Vegeta. Your first song was great, as usual. Now your second song, well I just thought it sucked.

**Vegeta:** WHAT!!

**Simon: **Paula, they haven't sang their second song yet.

**Paula: **Yes he did! He sang, oh what was the name of it...

**Vegeta: **Woman, I have not performed my second song yet! Might I suggest that you quit dipping into the bottle? It makes you seem ridiculous. Stupid baka!

**Gohan: **Dude, Vegeta! Lay off!

**Vegeta: **You lay off! That is unless you are looking for a fight Kakkabrat!

**Ryan: **Guys, guys, why don't you go get ready for you next set? That's it, take it backstage...all righty then!

**Simon: **What about me? I have some things to say about Trunks' performance.

**Trunks: **Look man! I didn't pick the song and I know what you are going to say! Unless you want a repeat of British Invasion week I think you should keep your fat mouth shut!

**Ryan: **God, they don't pay me enough for this. Calm down Trunks!! Why don't you go over to the piano and get ready why we listen to Simon explain his choice of song for you in the second round.

**Simon: **Right you are Ryan. So for Trunks I decided on the song _(Over My Head) Cable Car_ by The Fray. I feel that this song could prove to be a stretch for him, yet still remain in his comfort zone. And I see that he has decided to play during it. Great, that was exactly what I was hoping for!

**Ryan: **OK then, here's Trunks with _(Over My Head) Cable Car._

_I never knew  
I never knew that everything was falling through  
That everyone I knew was waiting on a queue  
To turn and run when all I needed was the truth  
But that's how it's got to be  
It's coming down to nothing more than apathy  
I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
The smoke and who's still standing when it clears_

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Let's rearrange  
I wish you were a stranger I could disengage  
Just say that we agree and then never change  
Soften a bit until we all just get along  
But that's disregard  
Find another friend and you discard  
As you lose the argument in a cable car  
Hanging above as the canyon comes between

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

And suddenly I become a part of your past  
I'm becoming the part that don't last  
I'm losing you and its effortless  
Without a sound we lose sight of the ground  
In the throw around  
Never thought that you wanted to bring it down  
I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves

And everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Everyone knows  
She's on your mind  
Everyone knows I'm in over my head  
I'm in over my head  
I'm in over...

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind 

**Randy: **Yo yo yo! Trunks man, that was hot! 10,000 times better than the first song! In my opinion man, the best performance you have given all season! This is the Trunks Brief that I love!

**Paula: **Simon did a great job with you Trunks. This love-hate relationship with you two seems to be working. Great job.

**Simon: **What did I tell you? This was definitely your best performance of the whole competition and I think that this is more your style. However, you are quite versatile so you don't have to listen to me. Please stop glaring!

**Ryan:** See Trunks, much better! I told you it would all work out!

**Trunks: **(punches Ryan) You didn't say a damn thing!

**Vegeta: **Finally! Somebody punched him! Trunks, I have never been more proud of you.

**Gohan: **Good God, the things I put up with. He's out cold. We need a new host! You! Girl in the pink! Yeah you, come up here! Take the microphone and once we drag him off stage read the prompter. Thank you!

**Girl: **Now...for Vegeta's second song...let's see what Randy has chosen.

**Randy: **You're doing good girl in pink. So, for Vegeta's second song I chose_Desperado _by The Eagles. From what I can gather, it seems to describe him perfectly, not to mention he sang an Eagles song for his audition. I can't wait to see you what you do with it man!

_Desperado, why don't you come to your senses?  
You been out riding fences for so long now  
Oh, you're a hard one  
I know that you got your reasons  
These things that are pleasing you  
Can hurt you somehow_

Don you draw the queen of diamonds, boy  
Shell beat you if shes able  
You know the queen of heats is always your best bet

Now it seems to me, some fine things  
Have been laid upon your table  
But you only want the ones that you cant get

Desperado, oh, you ain't getting no younger  
Your pain and your hunger, they're driving you home  
And freedom, oh freedom well, thats just some people talking  
Your prison is walking through this world all alone

Don't your feet get cold in the winter time?  
The sky wont snow and the sun wont shine  
Its hard to tell the night time from the day  
You're losing all your highs and lows  
Ain't it funny how the feeling goes away?

Desperado, why don't you come to your senses?  
Come down from your fences, open the gate  
It may be raining, but theres a rainbow above you  
You better let somebody love you, before its too late 

**Randy: **(over thunderous applause) Dog, DOG!! Did you just a capella that! Oh my God! That was the bomb! You went straight from the whole band and playing an instrument to nothing. Dude, you are the American Idol!!

**Paula: **I must say Vegeta, this second song was much better than your first second song, haha! Nothing? Ok...

**Simon: **Vegeta, Vegeta, Vegeta. That was bloody brilliant. Astonishing. Words can't even describe that. You are obviously the best in this competition and probably the best American Idol contestant ever. I take back ever saying that Pan should win this thing. Great job.

**Vegeta: **Well it's about time you came to your senses.

**Girl: **Wow, you...are...AWESOME!! I am so voting for you. Can I have your autograph?

**Vegeta: **Skidaddle. Vamoos.

**Gohan: **She's the host for the rest of the show.

**Vegeta: **Oh yeah. No, now out of my way!

**Girl: **So, um, that was the freakishly hot Vegeta so call and vote for him because that was just amazing! Finally we have Gohan. I'm sorry you have to follow him Gohan! Let's see what Paula has picked for you to sing.

**Paula: **Picking a song for Gohan proved to be rather difficult because he has no real defined style. So I just went with an old favorite, _Africa _by Toto. One has to have some great talent, not to mention the chops to sing this song and I think he can do it.

**Girl: **Yay Gohan!

_Hear the drums echoing tonight  
But she hears only whispers of some quiet conversation  
She's coming in 12:30 flight  
The moonlit wings reflect the stars that guide me towards salvation  
I stopped an old man along the way  
Hoping to find some long forgotten words or ancient melodies  
He turned to me as if to say, "Hurry boy, it's waiting there for you"_

It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you  
There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do  
I bless the rains down in Africa  
Gonna take some time to do the things we never had

The wild dogs cry out in the night  
As they grow restless longing for some solitary company  
I know that I must do what's right  
As sure as Kilimanjaro rises like Olympus above the Serangetti  
I seek to cure what's deep inside, frightened of this thing that I've become

It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you  
There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do  
I bless the rains down in Africa  
Gonna take some time to do the things we never had

Hurry boy, she's waiting there for you  
It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you  
There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do  
I bless the rains down in Africa, I passed some rains down in Africa  
I bless the rains down in Africa, I passed some rains down in Africa  
I bless the rains down in Africa  
Gonna take some time to do the things we never had 

**Randy: **Yo dog, check it out. Once again you had the misfortune of going after a great performance by Vegeta. Once again, you did not disappoint. Why it wasn't as good as Vegeta, and you know that, it was still great. I do believe that this was a good week for you man. I wouldn't be one bit surprised to see you in the finale next week.

**Paula: **I just knew that you would beast that song and you did! Great job!

**Simon: **Paula, you chose the perfect song for him. Gohan, that was very, very good. You know what, it was great. Based on that performance I would say that you are the best voice in this competition. Next week, and I do believe you will be here next week, you will need to step it up and become the performer that I know is inside of you. Good luck!

**Girl: **Well...that's our show! Tune in tomorrow to see who gets voted off and who doesn't. Who knows, I might still be here! Good night!

**Whew! I am finally done! I do believe that was the longest chapter I have written for this story. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. You know the drill, read and vote for your favorite. Also, any ideas are welcome. And thank you to kyhplz, Aqua Master, and Judesgirl for your song suggestions. **


	14. Final 3 Results

**A/N: Why yes I am finally back!! Summer school is a bitch. Most of you probably aren't in an American Idol mood but I feel the need to get these results out there so that I can set up the finale. So, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or American Idol and I definitely don't own the songs. I am a broke college student who couldn't find a job this summer because the economy is going to Hell in a hand basket.**

"Good evening America!! Do you remember me? That's right; I'm the guy who was the co-host of American Idol during its first season. Yes I am an idiot for giving up such a lucrative job and my career has suffered since. But never fear, America!! God has answered my prayers and Ryan finally got his butt kicked by a contestant and I am back! My name is Brian Dunkelman and this is…American Idol!!"

**Paula: **So nice to see you back, Brian! I've missed you!

**Brian: **Why thank you Paula. And I can see that the bottle and pills are not missing you.

**Randy: **Aw yeah!! This is going to be a great night. Brian, you are awesome!

**Brian: **Okey dokey, let's get on with the show. Here are your remaining American Idols, Gohan, Trunks, and Vegeta performing U2's _Beautiful Day. _Enjoy, America!

_The heart is a bloom  
Shoots up through the stony ground  
There's no room  
No space to rent in this town_

You're out of luck  
And the reason that you had to care  
The traffic is stuck  
And you're not moving anywhere

You thought you'd found a friend  
To take you out of this place  
Someone you could lend a hand  
In return for grace

It's a beautiful day  
Sky falls, you feel like  
It's a beautiful day  


_Don't let it get away_

You're on the road  
But you've got no destination  
You're in the mud  
In the maze of her imagination

You love this town  
Even if that doesn't ring true  
You've been all over  
And it's been all over you

It's a beautiful day  
Don't let it get away  
It's a beautiful day

Touch me  
Take me to that other place  
Teach me  
I know I'm not a hopeless case

See the world in green and blue  
See China right in front of you  
See the canyons broken by cloud  
See the tuna fleets clearing the sea out  
See the Bedouin fires at night  
See the oil fields at first light  
And see the bird with a leaf in her mouth  
After the flood all the colors came out

It was a beautiful day  
Don't let it get away  
Beautiful day

Touch me  
Take me to that other place  
Reach me  
I know I'm not a hopeless case

What you don't have you don't need it now  


_What you don't know you can feel it somehow  
What you don't have you don't need it now  
Don't need it now  
Was a beautiful day_

**Brian: **All right, all right, that was great guys. And now for the moment that everyone has been waiting for. The results are in. I am going to call you guys in one by one and go over everything that was said and done then I will tell you who is going home tonight. That's right, quick and painless, no hoopla about it. This is a 30-minute show, like it should be.

**Vegeta: **You, my friend, make sense. Why haven't you been here the whole time?

**Brian: **Nobody knows, Vegeta, nobody knows. But let's start with you since we already have a conversation going. Vegeta, you first sang _The Pretender_ by Foo Fighters. You also played the guitar with it, which seems to have become your trademark this season. Randy thought you were great and that you should keep doing your thing. Paula thought that the performance was great, as usual. Then things turned weird.

**Vegeta: **I'll say. Crazy, batty woman!

**Brian: **Batty? Hmm, yes. Anyway, Paula liked your nonexistent second song and then you did do your second song. You did an a cappella version of The Eagles' _Desperado._ According to the judges you brought the house down, to borrow a phrase. In fact, you even turned Simon to your side, and we all know he never falters from his favorite. So Vegeta, will you please stand to the left while I bring out Gohan.

**Gohan: **Hey man, what's up? You look great tonight!

**Brian: **Why thank you Gohan! I must say it is nice to be back. But enough small talk on to your performances. Gohan, your first song was _Imagine_ by John Lennon. A lofty goal to be sure but you pulled it off, and you even played piano. Randy thought it was good, not great, but good. Paula went so far as to call you the dark horse in this competition. How do you feel about that?

**Gohan: **I definitely know I am the dark horse here. I mean, Vegeta and Trunks are way ahead of me, I think. I was never expecting to make it this far. Honestly, I thought my daughter would win this thing.

**Brian: **Yes well, Pan did have such an amazing voice but alas, it was not meant to be. Now let us continue. The second song that you performed was _Africa _by Toto, a true classic in any book. Of course you had to go after Vegeta but Randy believed that you pulled it off. Simon even went so far as to say that you will be here next week in the finale. We'll see how that goes. Gohan, will you stand beside Vegeta please and let's bring out Trunks!

**Trunks: **Brian, my main man!! Did you guys know that he likes discussing politics? We had such an engaging conversation today about the upcoming election. You, my friend, have got to come to Capsule Corp. and meet my grandpa; he'd love you!!

**Brian: **I will do that Trunks. Glad to see that I could stimulate your brain.

**Trunks: **Yeah, Seacrest and I would never have a conversation of the caliber that we had today.

**Brian: **Never fear, Trunks, we'll get to Ryan soon enough. Let's talk about last night. Your first song was a rather weird one, but you did not pick it, so of course you can not be faulted for how it turned out. The song that you were assigned was _Everytime We Touch_ by Cascada. Obviously it did not go over so well so let us continue on to your second song, _(Over My Head) Cable Car _by The Fray. You played the piano on it which greatly added to the performance. Randy, Paula, and Simon all thought it was your best performance to date. And then you punched Ryan! Yay!

**Trunks: **He'd had it coming since I first met him. Arrogant, cocky bastard who thinks he knows what he's talking about…

**Brian: **It was bound to happen sometime and I'm glad it was you. For all of you who do not know Trunks knocked out Ryan last night. He is now in the UCLA ICU in a coma. Poor guy…but that's not what everybody wants to know is it? No, you all want to know who is going home. Allow me to appease you. The person leaving us tonight is….Gohan.

**Vegeta: **You put up a valiant effort, kid. You are a true Saiyan indeed.

**Trunks: **Yeah man, don't feel bad.

**Simon: **Gohan, I would just like to say that I'm proud of what you have accomplished. From the very first moment I met you in your audition I honestly didn't think you'd make it past Hollywood week but here you are, finishing third. Great job and you have a recording contract waiting for you on my desk if you ever want it.

**Gohan: **Thank you so much guys!! It's been a blast. Vegeta, Trunks, I hope all goes well for you next week.

**Brian: **All right, all right. After you sing tonight would you like to join Trunks, Vegeta, and I? We're all going out for coffee?

**Gohan: **Of course, man. It would be an honor to go with you, Mr. Dunkelman.

_Hear the drums echoing tonight  
But she hears only whispers of some quiet conversation  
She's coming in 12:30 flight  
The moonlit wings reflect the stars that guide me towards salvation  
I stopped an old man along the way  
_

_Hoping to find some long forgotten words or ancient melodies  
He turned to me as if to say, "Hurry boy, it's waiting there for you"_

_It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you  
There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do  
I bless the rains down in Africa  
Gonna take some time to do the things we never had_

_The wild dogs cry out in the night  
As they grow restless longing for some solitary company  
I know that I must do what's right  
As sure as Kilimanjaro rises like Olympus above the Serengeti  
I seek to cure what's deep inside, frightened of this thing that I've become_

_It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you  
There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do  
I bless the rains down in Africa  
Gonna take some time to do the things we never had_

_Hurry boy, she's waiting there for you  
It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you  
There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do  
I bless the rains down in Africa, I passed some rains down in Africa  
I bless the rains down in Africa, I passed some rains down in Africa  
I bless the rains down in Africa  
Gonna take some time to do the things we never had _

**So how was it? Yes, I do kind of have it out for Paula and Ryan! There you have it folks!! Your two finalists are Vegeta and Trunks! As always, suggestions and reviews are welcome. And welcome back Brian Dunkelman : )**


End file.
